The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998 Aired on ABC (October 1999) Part 1
(Sunrise over the Pride Lands. Animals of all types make their path to Pride Rock; elephants, giraffes, wildebeests, antelopes, hippos--all very much as in the opening of the first movie) * BS: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala * MS: Night And the spirit of life Calling * BS: Oh, oh, iyo * MS: Mamela * BS: Oh, oh, iyo * (Rafiki is standing on the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him) * Rafiki: Ubukhosi bo khokho We ndodana ye sizwe sonke * MS: Wait There's no mountain too great * BS: Oh, oh, iyo * MS: Hear the words and have faith * BS: Oh, oh, iyo * MS: Have faith * BS: Hela, hey mamela * (Mufasa appears as a spirit in the clouds; Rafiki is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image) * Chorus: He lives in you He lives in me He watches over Everything we see Into the water Into the truth In your reflection He lives in you * (On "In your reflection", a giraffe looks up, and Zazu flies in towards Pride Rock. Simba and Nala are there; Rafiki takes Kiara from Nala's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, as Simba and Nala are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Mufasa) * (third verse repeats) * (chorus repeats) * (Kiara fights playfully in Rafiki's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by Nala. Timon and Pumbaa stand nearby) * Timon: Ah, Pumbaa--look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise him. * Pumbaa: His parents? * Timon: (pause) Alright sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really reluctant stuff? Like how to belch? (burp) And dig for grubs? (jumps down) I'm warning you, buddy...this is gonna be like old times. You, me...and the little guy. * Rafiki: (chuckles) This is a girl. * Timon: Girl. * Both: Girl?! Oy! * (Timon and Pumbaa collapse in a dead faint. Cut to title) * (Camera zooms slowly back to Pride Rock, where Kiara is playing at Simba's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side) * Kiara: Wow. * (She giggles continuously, and Simba catches her as she comes near the edge) * Simba: Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a rush? * (Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to safety) * Kiara: Daddy! Let go! * (She keeps giggling as she tries to escape) * Simba: Well, I just want you to be careful. * (She pounces after a butterfly; Simba steps on her tail to pin her down) * Kiara: Are you listening? Incidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-- * (Kiara says this well-practiced line along with Simba, and finishes it for him) * Kiara: Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost. * Simba: And remember....I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-- * Kiara: At all times, I know. (She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting) And if I see any strangers, don't speak to them. Come straight home. Coming, hold on. Can I go now? Please? * (Nala and Zazu enter. Simba exchanges a glance with Nala, reminiscent at if they played out this same scene as cubs) * Simba: Huh. Very funny. * Nala: (laughs gently) Mind your father, Kiara. * Kiara: (giggles) Yes, mum. * Simba: And stay away from the Outlands. * Zazu: Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders! * Simba: Zazu's right...you can't turn your back on them. * (Kiara is curious) * Kiara: Really? How come? * Simba: Huh. Never mind. Just run along now. * Kiara: But Dad, I-- * Simba: You'll understand someday. Go ahead. * Kiara: Dad... * (He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down Pride Rock) * Simba: And stay on the path I've marked for you! * Nala: (chuckles) Simba. Who does she remind you of? What? * Simba: (cluelessly) What? Who? * Nala: She's just like you were if you were young. * Simba: Exactly. Do you realize that the dangers we put ourselves in? * (She tackles Simba and puts him on his back) * Nala: You mean the dangers YOU put us in. * (They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, but Nala gets up) * Nala: She'll be fine. * (She moves off. Simba waits till she is out of earshot) * Simba: Hey, Timon. Pumbaa. Come here. * (Timon enters, on Pumbaa's back) * Timon: Good morning, mon Capitan. * Simba: I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off. * Timon: No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog! * Pumbaa: Hey! * Timon: This is the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with this. * Simba: Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock. * (Timon looks quizzically at Simba, then takes him mock-seriously) * Timon: Ah-hah. (He and Pumbaa begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock) * (Camera shifts out to the open savannah. Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly) * Kiara: Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! (She sees the butterfly land and crouches to attack) Ahh...the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. (snarls) Errrrh! * (Kiara's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands) * Kiara: Whoah...cool! The Outlands. I wonder what's out there...... * (A rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates) * Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa: Aahhhh!!!! (shrieks of fright and surprise) * (Kiara is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Pumbaa gets set to jump after her; Timon jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool) * Pumbaa: Ooh, don't worry, Kiara---Uncle Pumbaa's coming! * Timon: Oh, dear...ohh...uh...uh...let's see, uh... (he goes in-character as though speaking to Simba) Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is...there a problem with that? * Pumbaa: (looking from side to side in the water) Kiara? Kiara! * Timon: Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting"! * Pumbaa: (He finds Kiara underneath him, spluttering and he gets off) I'm sorry. Now, Princess Kiara.....as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt! * Kiara: But...but... * Timon: Hurt! Oh...Simba would hurt us! You didn't slip a disc, did you? * Kiara: B-but- * (Timon checks to make sure that Kiara is intact) * Timon: Catch a fever? Get a hangnail? * (Timon is examining her claws; she pulls her paw away) * Kiara: Nnngh! Timon... * Timon: I had one once. * Pumbaa: Very painful. * Timon: Excruciating! * (Timon is holding a fern branch over Kiara's head, shading her) * Timon: Darling...with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. (She swats the branch away) Whaatttt?! Do you wanna wrinkle? * Kiara: Would someone please just listen to me? * Timon: I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess? * Kiara: I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half at who I am! * Pumbaa: Oh, uh...who's the other half? * Kiara: Uh...well, I, uh...um... * Timon: Well, while you're figuring this out, let's eat. (He snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa lifts up a log) Grubs! * Pumbaa: The other white meat! * Timon: (offering her a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara) And so high in protein! * Kiara: Eww! Gross! * Timon: No? How about you, big boy? * Pumbaa: (sniff) Aah. Love grubs! * Timon: Not like... * Timon and Pumbaa: Love! * (Timon tosses a bug into Pumbaa's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, but hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva) * Timon: (grossed out) Ohh...you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put this back. This drives me crazy! * Pumbaa: But you can't warn from the outside which are the real slimy ones! * Timon: Slimy? Pumbaa...my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal! * Pumbaa: Slimy! Less filling! Low fat! * Timon: Crunchy! Tastes good! Check, please! * (Kiara wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on the log, and tumbles off directly into Kovu, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling) * Kovu: Who are you, Pridelander? * (Kiara does not reply, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying on facing Kovu at all times. Kovu keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him) * Kovu: What are you doing here? * Kiara: My father says never to turn your back on an Outsider! * Kovu: You always do what Daddy says? * Kiara: No! * Kovu: Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha! (he moves away, jumping on logs across the river) An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I can take care of myself! * Kiara: (awed, following him across) Really? Cool! * (Kovu turns back to Kiara, and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping) * Kovu: Wuhh...waahhhh!!!! * Kiara: (turns and sees the crocodile) Aahhhh!!!! Run! (The crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them) This way! * (They narrowly escape, jumping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach in crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to shiver and giggle) * Kovu: That was a close one. * Kiara: Yes... * (The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads) * Kovu and Kiara: Whoaahhhh.... * (Kiara runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, Kovu runs past her, jumping from crocodile to crocodile down the river) * Kiara: Hey...what about me? * Kovu: I'll distract them. Run! * (Kovu slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him) * Kiara: (swiping at crocodiles from her branch) Watch out! * (Kovu is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Kiara jumping on top of it) * Kiara: Move this! * (The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach from danger. From the top, they shiver and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated for their meal) * Kiara: I did this...I did this! (she raspberries the crocodiles below) * Kovu: Hah! * (The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure) * Kiara: Whoah, man, did you see the size of these teeth? They were going 'But that's so far away. Only eight stops! Nice! I'd rather eat my own feathers. You wasp for example? I wanted to, just like the last time, but not really.... And if... That's right, Zira! The old Zira! I'll smash her face! Let's get finish off Zira! Siiiiilence! Beaks up! We'll go to the racetrack, and that's it!' (rolls over on her back and laughs) He was just totally eating you up right there, and I jumped on his head and I bopped him so good-- * (The camera moves back where that we can see from next to Zira, crouching in the grass some distance away) * Kiara: We make such a good team! And you...you were really brave! * Kovu: Yes...you were pretty brave as well. My name's Kovu. * Kiara: I'm Kiara. * (She crouches down playfully, waving her tail; she reaches out and bats him) * Kiara: Tag! You're in! * (She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Kovu just looks at her silently. She tries again) * Kiara: Tag! You're in! You're in! * (Yet no response; he just stares at her) * Kiara: Hello? You run, I tag...get this? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play? * (Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Simba's leg. Simba roars, and Zira jumps out of the grass and roars back. She ducks her head lower than Simba that she almost touches the grass) * Simba: Zira. * Zira: Simba! * (Nala, Timon and Pumbaa arrive behind Simba, with other lionesses) * Zira: Nala. * Nala: Zira. * Timon: Timon, Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!! * Zira: Your Pride Lands? (she snarls, making Timon jump backwards over Pumbaa's head in fear) These lands belonged to Scar. * Simba: I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub get out! * Zira: Oh...haven't you met my daughter, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king! * Timon: Pbbb! That's not a king....that's a fuzzy maraca! * Zira: Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water... * Simba: You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands! * Zira: But the child does not! However...if you need your pound of flesh here. * (She nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice) * Simba: Take him and get out. We're finished here. * (Simba picks up Kiara in his teeth. Zira walks over to Simba and looks down at a terrified Kiara) * Zira: Oh, dear, Simba...we have barely begun. * (She frowns wickedly at Kiara, then turns and picks up Kovu in her jaws. He and Kiara watch each other dangle as they move apart) * Kiara: Farewell... * Kovu: Farewell... * (Simba and the lionesses move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Zira takes Kovu back to the Outlands)